


Longing

by kamekaze



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, for me its the opposite, prepare to be disappointed, well you know how people in fics are like summary sucks fic is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamekaze/pseuds/kamekaze
Summary: The turtles return from a mission. Leonardo has no one to come home to.





	

The turtles trudged through the sewer, their legs on autopilot as they tread familiar paths in near pitch-black darkness. They walked, huddled and close together, bruised and bone-tired but alive. Safe and alive. And still complete.

"We're almost home," Leo breathed. Though his voice was hushed still it echoed off the walls. 

He nudged Mikey, whose head rested on his shoulders, snoring softly. At one point on their walk home he just closed his eyes and kept walking. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily. Leo gave him a small smile in return. 

Don had installed a new safety system ever since their home was invaded, and Mikey rubbed his eyes while Donnie input the codes that would allow them entrance into the lair. 

Raphael lazily stretched his arms as he walked through the turnstiles. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna be asleep for a while. Wake me up in a year or so." 

Suddenly the lair flooded with light. In the short moment they were blinded they fell into formation and pulled out their weapons, but—

"SURPRISE!" 

Once their visions cleared they were greeted by the sight of all their friends, Casey in particular holding his phone up to take a picture and laughing, making his teeth whistle. "Oh man, you guys, the looks on your faces!" 

While they put their weapons away April ran up to hug each of them in turn. "We've missed you!"

Casey eventually sidled up to stand next to her. "You look like shit."

"Nice to see you too, Casey," Donnie replied dryly. 

"You look like shit too, Case, but at least bruises fade. You have to walk with that ugly mug the rest of your life." Raph gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Casey shoved him back. 

Mikey peeked from behind Raph and Casey's roughhousing to spot Mondo Gecko and Leatherhead. He brightened and took a running jump towards Leatherhead, who caught him easily and let him sit on his shoulders. "We didn't know you we're gonna throw us a surprise party!" 

Leatherhead chuckled and walked to the kitchen area to retrieve Ice Cream Kitty. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if you knew, my friend. Welcome back. You must tell us of your adventures while you were away." 

Donnie took April aside, grinning widely. "You won't believe what we found on that ship, April. Get this, a portable hyperbaric compressor!!" 

April chuckled and allowed him to lead her to his lab. She never understood half the stuff that came out of his mouth, but the way his face lit up as he talked made her want to listen anyway. So she sat patiently while he demonstrated its capabilities and talked about how he plans on using his newfound discovery, content to let him be himself.

Slash interrupted Casey and Raph's play fighting, which had turned into regular fighting but with smiles on their faces, to place a hand on Raph's shoulder. 

"Raphael."

Raph looked up at his former pet with an unwavering gaze. No words needed to be said. He followed Slash to the living area, where Mondo and Leatherhead sat and Mikey regaled them with his tale in between mouthfuls of pizza. 

Casey left Raph with Slash to go heckle Donnie. He walked past Leo, who still stood at the entrance, watching the scene. His hands twitched at his sides with nothing to do. 

He had never felt so small.

Splinter was long gone, as was Miwa, who left with Shinigami to handle affairs with the Japanese branch of the Foot. He never expected anyone to greet them coming home. Nor did his brothers, but here they were. He shouldn't be hurting for something he never expected to have anyway, right?

His chest clenched with a twinge of envy. He had no place here. So Leo went to his room, put away his swords, removed his gear, and went to sleep.

He woke up to a soft knocking on his door. 

"My head hurts, leave me alone."

"Leo? I'm coming in." Inwardly Leo cursed himself for never locking his door. 

Sometimes Mikey just had no concept of personal space. He pulled off a corner of the sheets, squeezing himself beside Leo so that he would move over. Leo felt Mikey nuzzle against his shoulder. 

"You missed the party." 

"I was really tired, Mike. Sleep." 

Mikey was already snoring.

A short while later another turtle appeared in his doorway, carrying a pillow and a blanket. It wasn't uncommon for them to sleep close together, they had the last mission, taking turns keeping watch while the others slept. It's been a long week. He sighed.

Said turtle got pushed aside by another. "Move Donnie, don't just stand there breathing through your mouth." 

Raph crawled over both Leo and Mikey, who both gave startled yelps. He liked to plant himself right beside the wall and Leo had to make room for him too. It was getting crowded here, his bed was never made for three turtles.

"Room for one more?" 

In the dim light of the hallway Donnie could see Mikey grinning. So he closed the door behind him, tossed the blanket over all four of them and wrapped his arms around Mikey to touch Leo's hand.

Leo knew what they were doing. But right now, surrounded by the people that mattered the most to him, he found what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: belonging (lame i know)
> 
> First fic! As they say, "Sucking at something is the first step to being sorta good at something"


End file.
